Sanguine's Kamesutra
by thesexteensloot95
Summary: A book of all kinds of smut and lemon one shots, no restrictions.  Sanguine is the god of debauchery after all.  No topic is safe.  This will DEFINITELY break certain Biblical laws.  All pairings listed as chapters.
1. Lydia x M Dragonborn

**(Warning) We're going to start off pretty vanilla, then get to the good shit. This will also pretty much update as the mood strikes me, but given how many sinful, debased, and oh-so-sexy ideas I have for this, you can probably expect me to update every few days, maybe a few weeks, or so.**

 **Besides that, don't hesitate to post in a review what you guys want to see, and don't hold back the topics. Be as specific or vague as you want, and please for the love of Dibella be honest with your kinks, including but not limited to monster sex.**

 **Book 1: Lydia x M!Dragonborn**

Tits. Tits, pussy, and ass all over him. The Dragonborn was used to waking up like this, with the sexiest, sluttiest variety of women Skyrim had to offer in his bed every morning. Pretty often, he would wake up with a pair of plump lips around his cock or his hand in between a woman's legs as she used his body to masturbate. Today was a disappointing exception in Breezehome since his bedmate had already left. Didn't even leave a note.

He grabbed one of the furs off of his bed and stepped over to the kitchen. As Thane of Whiterun, he knew he couldn't continue to put off his political career just to satiate his own desires, but he resolved to stop by the Bannered Mare to meet up with his usual redguard booty call before he went into work so he could deal with this painful morning wood poking out of his cloak. Perhaps he should have put on some pants because he was sure the cold made him shrink half an inch. The chill in his toes was bad enough at the freezing planks he was walking on, but the cold tightening his sack was worse than the erection itself, if not because of the uncomfortable cold then definitely the way it crushed his nuts. Truly, the best way to be comfortable in the frozen north was to have someone with you to warm you up. If not mead, then sex.

He ran down the stairs to his main living room and then into his kitchen, but stopped in his tracks when he saw the fine piece of ass chopping vegetables at the counter, not even a wrap to cover her. She was the housecarl assigned to him after slaying his first dragon. They had a sexually tense relationship, constantly flirting back and forth with the most vulgar of innuendos and violating stares, the woman finding whatever excuse she could to bend over in front of him and the Dragonborn taking advantage by playfully slapping what was being presented to him, but they never crossed that threshold into the bedroom. Last night was when it finally happened after he had run across her in the Drunken Huntsman, having had enough to drink to be tipsy, but not wasted. She wasn't yet stumbling or slurring her speech, but she was clearly more relaxed. She didn't waste any time straddling her lover's lap, grabbing his face and shoving her tongue down his throat which made her one night stand even faster throwing her over his shoulder and taking her home.

Sneaking up behind her as she bent over to peek into the icebox, the Dovahkiin slapped her ass and began grinding his cock in between her cheeks. The nord yelped and stood straight. She was about to turn around and give him the same treatment she gave him in the tavern the night before, but one hand on her breast and two fingers up her pussy, and she was already dripping. She didn't have the strength to grab him. She couldn't even resist being bent over the ice box by his strong hands or letting her moans escape her lips.

"Raghnell!" she gasped, turning her head against the storage container to get a look at the nine inch meat about to enter her, "You surprised me!"

"This is what you get for making me think you left, Lydia," the Dragonborn said with a grin, his red hair dropping to his chest like a furious mane and his golden eyes glaring at her harshly, "Now, you've got to deal with this big problem I'm having this morning."

Lydia bit her lip in anticipation, her pupils dilated in desire and her mouth beginning to water. Like Oblivion was she about to argue! After the kind of stuff he did to her last night, and the fact that she was still having trouble walking, just the thought of him entering her one more time had already made her inner thighs glisten with her juices. She gripped the edges of the box tightly and prepared herself. The moan she shouted when he entered her, though, had probably woken up the neighbors… in Elsweyr.

Raghnell only waited a second for Lydia's walls to adjust before he began pumping his hips, moving slowly at first, allowing the entire length of his cock to slide in and out of her, enjoying the friction of her wet pussy clenched around his most sensitive bits. A whimper came from the back of the bitch's throat which she tried to bite back. She bit her lip to try to keep the sound at bay, but Raghnell's cock was too big, stretching her walls too wide to ignore the way it made her legs quiver. When he started pumping faster, her whimpers turned to a squeak behind her mouth she was desperately trying to keep closed. When his hips started smacking against her ass, she broke out and whined loudly, her voice rising and falling in pitch with every thrust, and she thanked Dibella she had something to brace against. The box shook with every thrust, slamming into the wall behind it every time her hips pushed it. Her nails dug into the wood until they pierced the thick bark, her back arching to get that cock deeper inside of her, but Raghnell grabbing her hair and pushing her down again sent her over the edge. Her abdomen began twisting in knots, her legs straightening out and toes curling as she felt release approaching. She began moaning into the wood underneath loud enough to rival banshees, but she only screamed when Raghnell's guttural grunts turned into a howl, climaxing at the same time she did, filling her up with his hot cum which spilled out of her pussy onto the floor.

He wasn't done yet. Lydia was his bitch right now, and Raghnell was going to make sure she knew it, so he pulled her off the fridge and dropped her to the ground. On all fours, he grabbed her hair tightly and pulled her back into him by the hip as he buried his mammoth dick in her once again.

"Fuck me! Fuck me like a cheap whore!" Lydia shouted. She loved being treated like shit. None of the other nord men in Skyrim could keep up with that desire, but Raghnell had no problem reminding her of her place. She moaned highly when he smacked her ass. He threw himself over her and pushed against her back until her cheek was pressing against the ground and thrust into her faster and faster. She lifted her ass in the air to get more of that cock in her. She had just climaxed but she already needed as much of it inside her as she could fit, so she pressed into him, and he did the same by rubbing her clit to pull her to him.

She was screaming now. If the force he was ploughing her with wasn't doing it, fingering her nub did the job to break her mind. She couldn't think of anything else other than the heavenly pleasure he was filling her with, making her cum over and over again without letting up his thrusts. He just kept pumping into her, his growls and grunts turning into gasps and moans. Suddenly, Lydia could feel her stomach tightening up one more time, making her screams catch in her throat, her walls starting to clench up once again, and Raghnell met her tightening by picking up his pace in an uncontrollable manner, his cock stiffening just before he finished.

The climax was twice as hard this time. The euphoria was so intense, so godly that Lydia's vision turned to black, literally blinding her with pleasure as his semen filled her up once again, her stomach distending from how much cum there was. Raghnell stiffened his grip on Lydia's clit, unable to move his fingers, or hips, and unable to breath as he released his entire load into Lydia's pussy.

They collapsed on the floor in a panting mess. They were sweating, Skyrim's winter air chilling them to the bone, but at least the room was warming up thanks to the heat of passion. Or hot, rough, sinful sex. Or a fun morning of fucking. Whichever. Either way, the room was now stifling hot compared to before.

Raghnell sighed heavily, happily, kissing Lydia's shoulders and neck softly a few times before he stood up and dropped into the nearest chair, turning to face the woman still lying on the ground in a pool of his cum still dripping out of her and admiring his work. Smiling, he patted himself on the back at how long and with how much effort it took her to stand back up. It took her a full minute, but Lydia was finally able to find her footing long enough only to fall to her knees in between Raghnell's legs and grin lustily at his dick. All she could think about was that rod. Nothing would satisfy her anymore after that morning, but she wasn't opposed to that. Feeling the wrath of the gods between her legs was something any woman should be proud to say she claimed.

Digging her nails into his thighs, Raghnell grabbed the base of his now flacid pole and slapped her face with it a few times triumphantly, letting her know that she was his whore from now on and that his dick would be her toy. She closed her eyes and leaned into her beating. After a few smacks, she wrapped her hands around it gently, almost lovingly, and rubbed her cheek against it like it was the only thing that gave her joy.

This was a burden she didn't mind carrying.

 **(A/N) The next one will still be pretty vanilla with a genderbent Dragonborn to get things rolling. Straight sex. After that, we'll get things like lesbians, slashes, gangs, bondage, slave/pet/predator play, but it won't be very long after that, nor in real time before we get to werewolves, giants, falmer, draugr, etc. And yes, bestiality, you sick, twisted fucks whom I love dearly. Once the series has been established as "one of those," which is the plan in case you haven't realized it, that's when I'll start writing one shots without any rhyme, reason, or consistent theme. We could go all the way from Elisif being tied down and pounded by Elenwen for political reasons (hellooo~ guess I'm saving that one) to a khajiit breeding slave being used by an entire orc stronghold filled with nothing but futanari. (Actually, that sounds pretty good, too.)**

 **Be prepared for some sexy and fucked up shit.**


	2. F Dragonborn x M Thief

**(A/N) A bit longer but worth it. Needed the build up.**

 **Book 2: F!Dragonborn x M!Thief**

Kira hated the Rift. It was the most beautiful hold in all of Skyrim, but it was also home to the infamous Thieve's Guild, so highway robberies were a common occurrence on these streets. Unlike common thugs and bandits, the Guild ran all kinds of organized crime with drug trafficking, merchant fronts for illicit activities, shakedowns, and corporate corruption. She would have preferred bandits, to be honest. At least with a group of marauders, she wouldn't feel guilty about killing every single one of them, and on the off chance she got captured by the end of the battle, she could have a few good fucks from the survivors before killing them all and escaping. The only way that would happen though is if she allowed it, which she did on a few occasions. What could she say? Gangbangs were fun.

In the Rift, however, it was always the occasional mugging from a person just trying to make end's meet at the end of the month that she ended up having to kill. It left a bad taste in her mouth. Travelling alone made this an even bigger issue since it made her look like an easier target, or maybe her more than ample bust and thin waist just made these horny thieves want to get close to her? It was very rare she would leave them alive to find out- self defense and all that.

"Maybe I should offer my body next time?" Kira pondered, stoking the flames of her campfire, "Pretend I don't have multiple pouches of gold and jewels that they can steal? I'm not unattractive after all. I've walked into just about every inn and tavern in every major city without any money and have walked out completely plastered afterwards… Hehe, I remember that one time those guys thought they drugged me. That was fun… Divines, I need to get laid."

Kira glanced over to her horse tied to a nearby tree with a fun thought. She bit her lip, heavily considering doing one of the most sexually horrid things her perverted mind had ever come with, giggling nervously at the sexy image in her mind, but after a minute, she decided against it. After breeding her stallion back in Whiterun and seeing what she'd be dealing, she was pretty sure she couldn't have taken that much inside her. However, the fantasy got her going, stirring her loins. Her breath was coming ragged, her forehead clammy, and she it wasn't long before her hand roamed into her leather breeches and began rubbing her clit. Just before she was able to plunge her fingers inside her, she heard something. A rustling in the bushes just outside of her camp. Normally, she wouldn't have paid any mind to that, but since she was in the Rift, she put some extra effort into the concealment wards to hide her camp, so no one should have been able to find her, and anyone walking in a random direction would have been redirected away from her location. She shouldn't even be able to hear anything from the outside world unless it somehow made its way inside her ward. She jumped up and summoned a pair of destruction spells in her hand- a firebolt for damage and murder, and a sparks spell that she normally used for some more sadistic fun, but was still good for combat.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!" she called out to the air. When she didn't get an answer, she let her sparks travel up her arm in an intimidating manner, but making her moan ever so quietly from the pain and twisting her legs. It just hurt too good! _Easy, girl. One problem at a time,_ she admonished herself. She thought she heard the bushes behind move again and shot a firebolt at it.

"I yield! I'm coming out!" said a male voice. Kira felt another twinge in between her legs when she heard him, and then gasped even harder when the breton- makes sense how he could sense her camp now -jumped out from his hiding place. His armor was bulky and built for cold weather, but was still light and agile enough to run away after he used those knives to mug someone.

He's hot. I'm fucked, Kira thought to herself, but then grinned maliciously, Or I'm going to get fucked. There is no way he didn't see me satisfying myself. Maybe I could put my previous thought to the test?

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't see you there!" Kira played, putting on the innocent act pretty thickly, "Why don't you come sit by the fire and I'll get you a bowl of the stew I've been cooking?" Kira was already grabbing a wooden bowl and spoon out of her pack before the thief could argue with her, and just when he was about to decline the offer, Kira bent over at the waist with her ass up directly in front of him, giving him a perfect shot. She glanced behind her as she slowly dripped the meal into the dish. When she saw his blush and the bulge in his pants, she grinned. This was going to be easy.

The breton smiled lightly, weighing the pros and cons of being seduced by a target, but deciding it wouldn't be that bad of an idea. He figured that even if she killed him, going out with his cock in a woman like that wouldn't have been that bad of a way to go, and if he survived, the bragging rights would be so worth coming out broke. He sat next to her on the log next to the fire and watched nervously as she curled up next to him, crossing her legs and leaning towards him. She put her hand on his shoulder, laughed at everything he said, and flirted with him hard. She made numerous innuendos complete with vulgar gestures involving her fingers and her tongue, and then out of nowhere, she took things a bit further, running her hand up the inside of his thigh and biting her lip seductively as her eyes looked him over.

"Hey, you're pretty cute…" she said to him, twisting a strand of her curly black hair in her fingers, but suddenly standing up, "Well, I'm going to get to bed. Goodnight!"

With that, she walked into her tent, suspiciously leaving the flaps open directly in view of the visitor to her camp which raised some questions. She didn't tell him to leave. She had been flirting with him all night and put her hand really close to his manhood. Not to mention how she was changing directly in front of him. Women don't do that. Women especially don't do that in front of strangers, but… who really cared at that point?

After ten minutes of conversation, she had had enough. She needed this guy inside her, but she wasn't the guy of girl who just threw any guy down that she wanted on the ground and have her way with him. She was a seductress, a true follower of Dibella. She always tried to make the man she wanted crave her just as much as she did him, and enjoy their time together before anything happened. She felt that if the man wasn't overwhelmed with arousal, that if he wasn't willing to dominate her, then she wasn't doing her job right. Plus, making men worship her body that way was a huge kink of hers.

After the man was done eating and she teased him about grabbing his cock, she knew that there was one more thing she had to and slinked over to her tent, leaving the door open as she unlaced her leather armor and dropped it to the ground. Having a thin waist and a nicely toned body like hers was her most powerful weapon. The way her back was turned, teasing the man behind her, making him use her imagination to see what her tits would like if she turned around, glancing over her shoulder and smiling at him bashfully as she lightly crossed her arms… She could see the drool dripping from his chin. Then, she bounced her hips, dancing lightly as she pushed her leather breeches down and revealed her plump ass, running her hands over them with an exhausted sigh, slightly making her red panties ride up. The man jumped in outright erect terror when she turned around in all her (almost) naked glory.

"Do I need to be more direct with you?" she asked with a flirty smile and a giggle, "Come inside my tent. I'm going to fuck you."

He didn't wait. He ran at her and pushed her against the center beam keeping the tent up and pinned her hands above her head, grabbing her cheeks with his other hand and kissing her roughly. She moaned angrily as his lips slammed against hers, fighting against him, pushing her hips into his. He moved his hand around her cheeks to her chest and roughly fondled her tits, pulling on her nipple, making her whimper, then went right back to wrapping his palm around the mound. Taking his hand that was binding her, allowing her to push against his shoulders, he used his other hand to experience the full glory of her head sized boobs. He separated them, squeezed them, shook them, and then moved his head down and took a huge bite into the flesh, Kira squealing with pleasure, and her writhing screams continuing when he began sucking on her boobs.

Done with playing around, finished with foreplay, she pushed him down and smiled lustily at him, stepping out of her panties and straddling his waist where she shoved her underwear into his mouth. He gagged on it but didn't care. The smell of her pussy, the lingering taste of it on the cloth was amazing. He brought his hand up to his face and pulled a bit of the cloth up to his nose so he could get a full whiff of it, too distracted by the euphoria to see her ripping his pants off. Kira's pupils dilated madly at the sight of his meat. She didn't think this timid man would be THAT big.

His gasp when she grabbed his cock deteriorated into a loud moan the minute she wrapped her lips around him. He couldn't argue if he wanted to. Those soft, pink lips, her tongue running all over his length at the same she sucked him hard was enough to drive a man insane. He couldn't think about anything other than her saliva making his dick wet. Grabbing a fist full of her hair, he pushed her head down and made her deep throat him, making her gag but she was still able to take his entire length down her throat. He began pushing her head back and forth, but when the pleasure became too much, she had her way. She used two fingers like a ring to stroke his cock, twisting her hand, jerking him off as she began bobbing her head, slobbering all over his hard dick, and the way his moans grew louder and louder let her know he was about to finish. He thrust his hips upwards and pushed her head down, but she wasn't about to swallow. No, she wanted to be covered in his cum. She effectively slapped his hand away from her head, and pulled him out of her throat, continuing to stroke his length with one hand and holding her tits up with her other forearm just as his load exploded onto her face, then her chest.

"Phew! You must have been keeping that in for years!" she praised. It was rare a single man could cover her with that much cum on his first orgasm.

She stood up, proudly placing her hands on her hips as she towered over him, grinning at the heaving bum he had become, sporting a stupid, heavenly pleased grin of his own. Kira hoped she didn't he was done. She still needed to get off herself, and making a man blow her load all over her tits and face with her mouth wasn't enough to finish her. Fortunately, he was still erect. Licking her lips, she didn't bother letting him rest, or giving him an explanation. She straddled his hips one more time, this time facing away from him, and angled his cock inside her, making both of them gasp at its entrance.

"Don't hold back, OK?" she managed to say through a quivering voice. She bent forward so her hands were braced against the bedroll in between his legs and began bouncing her ass against his cock. He moaned loudly, gripping the sheets tightly. Kira was disappointed how he wasn't moving his hips at all this time, slightly turned off by how her own whines weren't able to escape her biting her lip, so she began moving a bit faster against him, her cheeks almost slapping against his hips. She leaned back and braced herself against his thighs, beginning to twist her waist so his cock was circling inside her, and this made her moan. Apparently, that was the inspiration the breton thief needed.

The man was finally overtaken by pleasure so much that he let go of the sheets and grabbed Kira's ass, making her squeal. Having a dick inside her was great, seducing someone to do it was even better, but her biggest turn on was the man she was fucking groping her ass and tits, having their hands roam all over her. Bonus points if they weren't fucking, and the man was just a pervert.

The breton helped himself to the plump cheeks and gave them the same treatment that he did with her breasts, kneading them like dough. He squeezed them a few times, but his real pleasure seemed to be rolling them around in his hands, feeling the firm muscles yet soft skin, then separating them so he could get a clear shot of her asshole. Kira moaned loudly, enjoying the massage more than his cock. She was just about to look over her shoulder and tell him to spank her, but just as the thought crossed her mind, she heard a loud smack and a sting on her cheeks. This repeated a few times. It made her ass numb, but still managed to make her scream, shooting wave after wave of heat to her core, making her clit swell up. She was reaching her endgame, and began fingering her nub to speed it along. However, before she could finish, the thief sat up, pulling her away from the brink of orgasm which made Kira whine disappointedly, then gripping her tits from behind and thrusting hard. All she could do was scream now. Every thrust at this point was like an orgasm, his groping of her tits putting her pussy back to square one so she could enjoy every minute of it, his gyrations moving in an almost animalistic nature. He gripped her tits so hard they would be bruised in the morning, and Kira could feel the precum starting to appear just as her core began to tighten up.

She wouldn't let him finish before her. She fingered her clit roughly, screaming in blind euphoria as her abdomen released its tension in one of the best orgasms she had ever had. At least in the past few months. Just as she came, her walls clenched up around the bretons cock and he ejaculated inside her, Kira coming down from the climax with just as much satisfaction as experiencing it when his second blast of jizz completely filled her up. It was warm, gooey, and completely satisfying.

They fell on their backs panting more heavily than before. They were sweating against each other in a sticky, disgusting mess, only made worse by the campfire and the tent acting as a steam room, but after working her over like that, Kira wasn't letting this man go. She pulled him out of her, and curled up in his side tightly, cuddling as she came down. Somewhat uncomfortably, the breton wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him, and the last thing Kira felt before falling asleep was him pulling one her furs over their naked bodies.

Kira woke up a few hours later. She was alone. Looking around her campsite, she couldn't see the breton thief anywhere, and pouted in disappointment since she woke up horny and didn't have him to help her with it. Sighing, she wrapped a fur around her naked body, still covered in cum, and stepped outside of her tent, hoping to start up her burned out campfire again and get some breakfast, but when she exposed herself to the daylight and looked around her campsite, fury rose in her belly. Her pack, her weapons, her armor, even her horse- he took everything.

"Damn you, you bastard!" she shouted to the sky. She sighed once again, this time more heavily and packed everything up, continuing her long and now naked trek to Riften while kicking herself for making such a stupid decision. "I guess that's what I get for fucking a random highwayman."

Silently, she made plans for what she would do if she ever saw him again. She was the type to hold a grudge.

 **(A/N) Kira and Raghnell will be recurring characters. They won't always be the ones getting laid, but they'll reappear every once in awhile**


	3. Elisif the Fair x Elenwen

**(A/N) Lol. I couldn't resist. Longer than last one but with more sex. This one was written more for the "domme/sub" crowd.**

 **Book 3: Elisif the Fair x Elenwen**

Elisif the Fair hated these meetings. Meeting with the Aldmeri Dominion under normal circumstances was bad enough, but every month or so, the Thalmor ambassador Elenwen would throw a soiree that required the attendance of every noble in Skyrim loyal to the empire, but these parties were nothing more than a reminder of Skyrim under the heel of the Altmer's boots. She was already considered a weak queen by her people. Her enemies rubbing that in her face every chance they got was frustrating.

The Jarl of Solitude considered herself a true daughter of Skyrim and quietly worshipped Talos despite the ban, much to her council's dismay and Ulfric's cocky ego should he ever find out. Just like her late husband Torygg, she would have gladly fought the Aldmeri Dominion. However, two things were stopping her: first of all, she wanted to be a good queen to her people, and inexperienced as she was, she wasn't so clueless to think fighting a much more powerful enemy without the empire's help would have been a good idea. Second, her husband admired Ulfric. He idolized the man and shared many of the elder's ideals and morals, and would have readily waged war had he been asked. Turns out Ulfric was a power hungry madman and killed his friend just to prove he could. Ulfric didn't care about Skyrim. He only cared about his own ego, his never-ending power trip, and Elisif didn't want to give him the satisfaction of saying she agreed with him. Immature, she knew, but she didn't care.

At least her family and friends were having fun. In their own words, the Thalmor Embassy was stuffy and supremacist, but they knew how to please Sanguine. She smiled lightly, but still tense, as she saw a drunk Falk Firebeard cackle and pull her own thane into his lap who giggled with him, an imperial mage named Kira Sparks, none other than the Dragonborn herself but named after the spell she loved to use. Kira was loyal to the empire but shared Elisif's thoughts on the Dominion, planning for the long game when they would overthrow them. It wasn't any secret the "Great War" was only the "FIRST Great War."

Elisif cringed at Falk's hands wandering on Kira's legs which she playfully slapped away. Choosing to ignore them, Elisif stepped through the crowd, grabbed a second goblet of wine, and mingled with the crowd. For a second, she was mildly entertained when she saw Balgruuf arm wrestling her other thane, Erikur, but during the distraction, she noticed something a bit curious as she saw a giant nord, a man with long red hair, follow the Bosmer barkeep into the back room. Normally, she wouldn't have thought anything of it, but she recognized this man. He was the Thane of Whiterun, known for foolish heroics and causing trouble, Raghnell Battle-Born. If Elisif hadn't been standing in the corner she was, facing the back room with just the right break in the crowd, she wouldn't have seen him, but she chose to ignore it. She smiled evilly. If he was here, then trouble would follow. Trouble she would welcome.

Later in the night, the party picked up, the musicians playing harder and louder, the dancing becoming more frequent and uncaring, and even Elenwen seemed to be enjoying herself. She thought the nords were beneath her, but this party of hers was closer to a nord feast than an elven soiree. After a third drink, Elisif felt her mind slipping a bit. She considered going out on the dance floor herself, but she had two left feet and was bound to cause an international incident between the two nations. Fortunately, none other than the ambassador herself came up to her and pulled her away to a quiet, private corner.

"Hello, my Fair Elisif! I hope you are having a fun evening!" Elenwen said, looping her arm around the Jarl's, leaning in a bit too close. Elisif winced at the alcohol on her breath. She wasn't drunk, but one more drink and she definitely would be.

"Yes, it is quite the event Madame Ambassador," Elisif praised, twisting uncomfortably when Elenwen licked her lips at the mention of her title, "You are a true master of entertainment, and a fine hostess."

"Oh, please, my friend. You don't have to be so formal with me tonight," the high elf chided, waving away the politeness dismissively and stepping a bit closer to the Jarl, directly facing her, "You can just call me Elenwen tonight, or Madame. Feel free to speak to me as you would a friend, or a lover."

Elisif blinked, stunned into silence. The Ambassador was being incredibly forward with this conversation, removing all tact and subtlety, and not respecting the personal space of others. She made a mental note to restrict the diplomat's alcohol consumption next time she was the Blue Palace. While the Altmer towered over her, Elisif quietly sipped her drink, her last one for the night, and tried to sneak by with a quiet "excuse me," but the taller woman dominantly halted Elisif's escape. The blonde wasn't aware that she had been pressed against the wall. Elenwen was a master of conversational manipulation, and the Jarl fell for it like an amateur. The Ambassador was clearly up to something. She placed her hands on other side of her guest's head against the wall and pushed her back a bit further, pressing her against the structure. The high elf leaned in a bit too closely. It was like she was… Elisif squeaked when Elenwen got too close like she was going in for a kiss. Did she really swing that way?

"I think you should come with me…" Elenwen whispered in Elisif's ear, breathing against her skin sensually, changing direction at the very last minute. Without waiting for her victim to follow, the Thalmor turned and walked down a door a justicar held open for her, but when she felt that Elisif wasn't behind her, she turned around and glared at the younger woman over her shoulder.

Falk had warned her about this. When learning how to be a monarch, Elisif had learned pretty quickly that being a moderately attractive woman, other political leaders would proposition her, and she would have to find some way to either talk her way out of it, or give in and use her body to get what she wanted. Elisif had resolved never to do this. Her heart, mind, and body only belonged to her late husband Torygg, and she hadn't planned on breaking her vow. However, maybe she was wrong? Maybe she mistook the vulgar proximity for something more than it was, and she just wanted to discuss politics behind closed doors? Her heart pounding in her chest, Elisif followed. She managed to convince herself that Elenwen's professional nature would hold true, but why did she feel that tingle in between her legs?

Elisif was led down the hall, down a rather discretely hidden flight of stairs, and into a door at the end of the next hallway at the bottom. Nervously, Elisif looked around the room. Elenwen had stepped behind a divider in the corner, telling her guest to "enjoy herself," so the Jarl was alone for now, feeling her stomach twist nervously at one she saw. There was a wooden X at one end of the room, shackles on the upper arms. In a small alcove, she saw a short table with four shackles on them that looked too big for a child, but too small for a wood elf. Hanging up on a coat rack on the wall were dozens of strips of leather, leashes, and whips. There were even a few silk straps and handcuffs, some having fuzzy bindings, and lubricated mammoth and horker tusks in a chest underneath, each of them a different size, but all of them about the approximate size of a man's… Elisif knew what this place was when she saw the soft bed in the last corner. The Jarl of Winterhold once bragged to her husband about having one of these.

Sex dungeon. This was a sex dungeon.

Elisif started to run out of the room, towards the door, and try to discreetly get back to the party upstairs, hoping her presence wouldn't have been missed, but Elenwen's voice in the back of the room stopped her.

"Just where do you think you're going?" she asked angrily.

Elisif turned around slowly, fear rising in her throat, but when she saw what the Ambassador had prepared for her, that fear dropped down to her stomach and further below in a confusing emotion that scared her even worse. The Ambassador, a beautiful woman with a stiff, muscely body, small but perky boobs, a comely face, her golden skin soft and glistening like it was slathered in massage oil, stood at one end of the room with a curled lip, her hands on her hips. She was standing almost entirely naked, but given the few bits of cloth she wore, Elisif might have prefered full nudity. The black stockings and stiletto heels imported from Hammerfell, famous for its harems of concubines and brothels, the lacey black thong imported from Valenwood, known for its oddly vulgar clothing, made her seem more erotic than if she weren't wearing anything. If that hadn't been enough, in her right hand was a riding crop used to spur horses. Intimidatingly, she slinked over to where Elisif was stood frozen in place. She slapped the riding crop in her other hand as if she intended to use it on Elisif to punish her, but strangely enough, this made the confusing feeling at her core even worse, making her legs quake and twist uncomfortably, her hands balling at her sides. When Elenwen was in arm's reach of Elisif, she grabbed the smaller woman's face firmly and shook her gently.

"Don't act like you don't want this," Elenwen scolded, "I've seen the way you look at high elf women every time you enter my court, and the way you squirm in my presence, especially when I get close to you is just… just perfect. I know you make any excuse you can to talk to me. That flirty smile of yours, the longing way you look at me…"

"It's just politics," Elisif squeaked. Elenwen scoffed.

"Then, let's consider this politics as well," the Ambassador continued as her finger began to lightly run along Elisif's chest, "My presence here is the only thing keeping the Aldmeri Dominion at bay. One word from me, and my people will leave your province, and return in full military force with the empire alongside us to conquer your kingdom. I could do that, you know. But… if you decide to please me…"

Elisif panicked at the mention of a war with the Thalmor. That was the exact scenario she was trying to avoid by not siding with Ulfric and staying loyal to the empire, but there was something else going on in her mind at this scenario. Elenwen's naked breasts were pressing up against her own covered ones. Her body squirmed sensitively at the contact. The feeling in her core began to turn into an itch in her most sensitive region, and she knew she would have to satisfy it some way. It made no sense, though. She had never felt this before with human women, and Torygg was perfectly capable of satisfying her sexually. However, when Elenwen pushed Elisif on her knees and shoved her face into her crotchless panties, when Elisif got the full force of Elenwen's womanly scent and tasted the walls of her pussy, she understood.

Elf women were just better than humans. The Jarl lost herself in the taste and grabbed Elenwen's ass, pulling her harshly into her face, digging her tongue deeper and deeper. Elenwen held Elisif's hair and did the same.

"That's a good girl," she said, seemingly unaroused by Elisif's work. The Jarl found this as a challenge and moved her tongue up the high elf's clit, making her hips buckle slightly, but it was the two fingers up her hole that made the woman break. Elenwen squealed. The woman eating her out smiled victoriously at the sound, but stopped when she received two soft pats on her cheek. "Very good, slut," Elenwen praised, "Now. Why don't you give me a show? Stand up and strip for me."

Elisif giggled awkwardly. Seeing the Ambassador, the woman who woke up an entirely new side of herself that Elisif had never known about, sit on the bed next to them and spread her legs, watching Elisif with a hungry smirk as she dug her fingers into her pussy, Elisif shivered with the most pleasant tension on her clit. Elisif wanted nothing more than to rub herself out, but that seemed rude, and selfish. Instead, she quickly unlaced her robes and began pulling them off her shoulders, to which she received a harsh sting on her upper calf with the Ambassador's riding crop.

"Slower," she scolded, "I said give me a show. Let me enjoy myself." Elenwen went back to smiling lustily and fingering herself slowly, just to keep herself temporarily satisfied so she would keep her hands to herself as she watched Elisif turn and lightly drop her robes to the floor. The Jarl was taking her time now, turning, giving Elenwen full view of her body from every angle as she cutely pulled the wraps around her tits over her head, then swayed her hips and bent over as she pushed her panties down. Smiling playfully, she slapped her ass and jiggled in front of her mistress's face, making the elf's breath catch in her throat. Elisif was enjoying herself. Right now, she was in control, and she was going to enjoy it while it lasted. Using a move she often used on her husband, she straddled Elenwen's waist and lightly draped her arms around the taller woman's neck, softly kissing her at the same speed she disrobed. Elenwen wasn't complaining. She wrapped her arms around Elisif's waist and clawed at her back. Elisif moaned loudly, hoping the elves had the magic ability to soundproof this room since that noise was bound to happen pretty often. She didn't know her back was that sensitive, but then Elenwen spanked her, the sting hurting so nicely and the pleasure traveling up her spine, but Elenwen adding onto this by biting her neck had threw Elisif so hard that she didn't feel the orgasm coming until it happened.

She buried her head into Elenwen's shoulder, breathing heavily. Torygg was good, but that was the best orgasm she ever had, and from a high elf woman of all people! Elenwen laughed. It wasn't derisive or superior, but instead sounded… kind.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" she asked warmly. Elisif could only nod. "I have to admit, you were really easy to get off. I didn't enter you, or even touch your cunt… you must not have been touched in ages, you poor thing! After all of that sexual repression that's being held within you, I can't have you leaving until you are completely satisfied." Elenwen held Elisif's cheeks gingerly, almost lovingly, and gave her a slow, soft kiss on the lips. "Come with me.

The young, blonde Jarl, barely a woman, did as she was told and separated from her mistress's lap as the older and clearly more experienced woman took a pillow case from one of the many cushions and wrapped it around her wrists. It was like a leash, or a pair of handcuffs with a convenient lash to hold onto and lead her prisoner. Walking in her unusually sultry manner, most likely due to those heels bigger than Elisif's late husband's dick, Elenwen led her plaything over to the bench with the minutely spaced shackles on them as if one of the pair were about to be bound to it. Elisif didn't see how that would work, but she didn't question it. She was enjoying her imprisonment far too much to challenge her captor, lest she withhold pleasure from the "sexually repressed" Jarl. Subconsciously, Elisif knew why this pleasure was so mind breaking for her. She was always an equal lover with Torygg, switching who was on top and who was on the receiving end, but Elenwen had awakened a long dormant, primal desire in her that she had repressed in her time with her "high king." She didn't want to be loved, or even fucked. She wanted to be dominated.

Torygg wasn't a king. He was barely even a man. Elenwen could have taught him something about ruling over someone, but the woman couldn't be described as a queen. Elenwen was a goddess. A pure dominatrix, just the way Elisif wanted it.

"But…" Elisif whimpered innocently, gulping a bit and putting on an act of weakness, "Madame, it's too small." The domme looked at her toy in shock for a second before smiling with those hungry eyes again, licking her lips, and allowing her fingers to roam over her panties a bit.

"Trust me, Princess," she said simply. She had been so powerful earlier, but the way she gently brushed a strand of hair out of Elisif's face was downright caring. Giving clear instructions, the Ambassador lifted her prey onto the table on all fours, her ass high in the air like some kind of animal, and it finally sunk in how the bindings were supposed to work when she felt the steel clamp around her wrists and ankles, making her completely vulnerable to the woman's mercy.

Elenwen stepped around the table, her heels clacking on the floor at the pace of water dropping from a faucet. She was examining the prey she had caught in her trap, every morsel and hunk of meat, for the first time since she had brought the woman down to her sex dungeon, and was simply admiring the view. Her ass was plump and round, shaped like a heart thanks to her thin waist that she kept hidden under those bulky robes, but her tits were a little small for Elenwen's liking. No matter, they were still a handful. "Elisif the Fair" had definitely earned her title. She was comely of face, and innocent in mind- and innocence that had now been broken -and with her apparent age looking younger than what she was, almost girlish when one first sees her but being well into her twenties, it made her position as Jarl of Solitude seem like a mockery. Elenwen vocalized these thoughts as she stepped around her submissive, testing the waters. She told Elisif that she was but a girl filling the boots of a champion, something she could never do since she was just a slut under the Thalmor's heel. Elisif agreed wholeheartedly. She told the girl that she was better off serving as Elenwen's slave, and the Jarl pleaded for her to make it so.

Finally, satisfied with how much she was making Elisif beg to be fucked, turning the once proud noble into a dirty little whore, the Ambassador finally gave in and pulled one of the more accurately sized horker tusks that had a leather strap around it, and tied it around her waist. She climbed onto the table with Elisif, grabbed her ass and fondled it a bit. She spanked it and the young woman belted out a squeal. Before she got to work, however, Elenwen leaned down over the nord's body, pressing her bare tits against the human's back, and growled into her ear.

"I'm going to make you my bitch," she hissed, and plunged the strapon deep into Elisif's pussy.

The beautiful Jarl of Solitude didn't fight against the pleasure that just shot itself all throughout her body, but instead arched her back as best she could and howled, allowing her eyes to roll back into her skull. The way the woman ploughed her, treating her like a two septim prostitute, was Heaven. The bindings keeping Elisif in place only served to make the both women wetter, the submissive because she was helpless, and the domme because she was entirely in control. Propping one leg up to get a better hold, she grabbed Elisif's ass and spanked her multiple times before beginning to pump her hips faster. Faster. Harder! Faster! The treated ivory of the fake cock slid against the opening of Elisif's walls with such a fine friction, that her second orgasm was practically pulled out of her instead of convinced, but the scream that signalled her finish wasn't enough for Elenwen to stop. Instead, the high elf put both knees on the table and leaned over Elisif one more time. The Altmer gripped the nord's tits from her position, burying her head into Elisif's hair, and started thrusting her hips at break neck speed.

Elisif could feel the tip of the tusk hitting her cervix, bringing her closer and closer to another orgasm, but this time, when she screamed, the release of the knot in her gut dropped whatever tension had been left in her body, dropping her head to the table. She couldn't clench her walls around the strapon anymore, and Elenwen wasn't stopping. She didn't know that there was a smaller horker tusk on the other end, stuck inside Elenwen's pussy, twisting with every thrust of the larger one into the bitch's opening, but what she did know was that this pleasure was indescribable at this point. The divines should be so lucky should they ever feel what Elisif felt. She praised Dibella for making her see the face of God in Elenwen's pounding of her clam, and Sanguine for designing an act so depraved to reach that level of pleasure, her face unable to do anything other than writhe uncontrollably, inhumanly. She drooled onto the table as Elenwen just kept fucking her. She only made any other motion, shooting her head up and arching her back one more time, but barely, when Elenwen made her cum once again.

This continued for what seemed like hours. By the end, the Ambassador, Elisif's mistress, had unbound her bitch and was cuddling with her on the bed in the corner, claiming to have climaxed at least three times when she was fucking Elisif's cunt. Elisif happily bragged about the older woman doubling that for herself. The high elf lifted her head up slightly, glancing over at the younger, beautiful woman next to her, examining the gleeful way she buried her head in the crook of her neck, the wide smile, and feeling her arms wrapped around her waist, and put head back down smiling. It wasn't the first time she had done this, but this would be the first time she wouldn't wipe the person's memory afterwards.

She realized this was going to become a regular thing.


	4. F Dragonborn x Sabre Cat

**(A/N) It has been way too long. So, after hearing all of your requests, I've got a few chapters planned out and I'm going to pump them out as rapid fire as I possibly can. Enjoy you sick fucks~!**

 **Book 4: F!Dragonborn x Sabre Cat**

The Dawnguard had to be some of the most annoying fuckers in all of Skyrim. They were trying to recruit people in every single city, and they weren't all that polite about it, basically stalking people down alleyways, and all to hunt an as of yet nonexistent vampire threat. Vampires were some of the most dangerous creatures in all of Tamriel, so it gained some attention from the masses. As of yet, though, no one had heard anything about the disappearing caravans or the desecrated holy sites that the Dawnguard waxed poetic about.

Vampires were incredibly deadly, being faster and stronger than any other race of humanoids on all of Tamriel, if not all of Nirn, and regularly captured mortals for their sick games. They were master necromancers, and many made it a habit to dominate the minds of beasts to employ in their service. If there was such a big threat to the safety of Nirn like the Dawnguard thought there was, people would know since an assault so large to conquer all of humanity would be impossible to hide. And they wanted to recruit hunters?

At the same time, vampires had hordes of monsters and beasts at their command, could raise and construct any type of undead or daedric monstrosity they pleased, and had the strength and dexterity of twenty grown men. Kira signed up for the Dawnguard almost immediately.

However, Kira knew almost right away that this "Isran" guy who resurrected the Dawnguard might not have been crazy after all, since the moment she walked into the fort he and his hunter's appropriated, she found out that the Vigilants of Stendarr had been entirely wiped out by this menace. The very director of the Vigil claimed as much, and if he wasn't a reliable source to his family's destruction, Kira didn't know what was. The vampires were searching for something. Somewhere on the mountain that the Vigil held its monastery was crypt called "Dimhollow," and the vampires annihilated every last Vigilant they could find before pouncing on those hallowed grounds that the Vigil had sworn to protect.

As Kira walked further North on her way to Dawnstar, her pussy quivered more and more. The prospect that some kind of ancient evil could be returning to Tamriel, or the dirty and imaginative scenarios that these creatures, the most alluring and sensual of all monsters, could put her in was too much for her to bare. She just couldn't help but wonder what a vampire cock must feel like. Not to mention how their demonic hounds would pump into their mates until they were filled with cum, or the gargoyles would dominate you and take you as they pleased since they knew nothing but savagery and desire.

Fuck! Kira was losing her mind. She was biting into her lip so hard, so distracted with her thoughts, that she didn't see the frostbite spiders until they were almost on her.

The crackling of their chitin was enough to knock her out of her thoughts. They tried to pounce on her from above, but with her heightened dragon senses, she could see where their venom was falling and plot out an escape path from there, only one of them spat a wad of webbing at her and pinned her arm to a tree.

The spiders wasted no time. They charged at her as she tried to pull her hand free, summoning fire magic into her palm to burn away the webbings, onlys he wasn't budging. Just as they were about to jump on her, she shot them a glare.

"Oh, you little shits," she said just before they jumped, "YUL TOOR SHUL."

Hundreds of pounds of napalm fired from Kira's throat. She was a dragonborn, and by extension, one of the most powerful beings in the history of Tamriel, descendent of the literal god or divine being- whichever one preferred -Tiber Septim, so bugs like these were nothing. They were just bugs. Her voice was the single most powerful weapons in all of existence. She could topple mountains, lay waste to entire armies, or cause instant death just by whispering a few words in the dragon tongue.

Her body could handle her own dragonfire. First of all, it was a part of her own soul so it wasn't going to hurt her, and second, after swallowing the souls of dozens of Dovah, her body has become almost immune to the ancient power of Thu'um. Her clothing on the other hand…?

"Oh, come on! I literally just bought that blouse. That was my favorite corset, too! Aw, Delphine is going to kill me. It was a gift!" she grumbled.

As she continued to bitch about her situation, she burned her hand the rest of the way out of the webbing and tore off the last remaining piece of cloth off of her body, exposing her naked body to the world. Sighing, she took stock of the area around her. The forest had been completely decimated, the snow melted, and even the trail had been replaced by scorched earth, licks of flame still sputtering out on the ground. The carcasses of the spiders had mostly been destroyed. Only a few limbs and some green goop could be found littered around the area, and the trees surrounding the crater were tilted inwards, looking like they'd collapse if a bit of pressure was pushed in on them.

Yeah, crater seemed like an apt word for it. She had seen dragonfire level all of Helgen before from none other than Alduin himself, so the next most powerful dragon in all of existence leveling the playing field like this wasn't that much of a stretch. If anyone else had been present, they would either be dead or blown halfway to High Rock.

Kira sighed and began walking around the area. She didn't have a sword, an axe, or any weapon to speak of at this point, her backpack and everything in it was now ash, and all of her armor had been burned off her body. She had magic, but she was by no means a mage. The most powerful spell she knew was the Mystic Inventory where she could store an unlimited amount of supplies, including hundreds of spare sets of clothes and plenty of back up weapons, but for a mage of her skill level, it would take at least thirty minutes to open up.

In other words, if anything larger than a wolf decided to come and attack her within the next half hour, she would get fucked, either literally or figuratively. Actually, considering this was Skyrim, it would probably be both. It was common knowledge that bandits were rapists. The beasts and monsters of Skyrim, however, were some of the most unique creatures in the entire world considering that very few of them could resist the sight of a completely bare naked nord woman like her. Kira was a looker, too. Maybe it was the years of adventuring under her belt, a good set of genes, but her tits were huge, her waist was thin, legs were long, features were fair, lips were plump, ass was nice and fat, and her hair was as luxurious as Dibella's own pussy. She was also pretty muscular. It was probably why she always got lucky whenever she bent over and presented herself to whatever she pleased.

She froze when she felt the hot breath on her back. Why couldn't she hear the bastard when it was sneaking up on her? She could feel the fangs pressing into her neck gently, letting her know that he could kill at her a moment's notice before sniffing his way down her back. She risked a look over her shoulder and saw the biggest sabre cat she had ever come across.

Was it wrong to say her pussy was dripping at the danger she was in? Probably, but that wasn't exactly out of character for her.

She bit back a moan and clenched her fists when it started sniffing the small of her back. She didn't realize she was sweating until it started licking off the sweat from her waist, just off the top of her ass where the curve started. She tried to hold it back when he started licking lower. She really didn't want to provoke that thing, but its tongue just kept lapping lower and lower until it was basically playing with her ass cheeks. It's tongue was so strong that every time it hit her, her ass would bounce. It was like it was playing with her, and as soon as that dominating thought hit her mind, she let out the most guttural moan possible.

Her eyes went ride. The sabre cat huffed at her, but it didn't do anything to hurt her, instead sniffing her a few times in between her legs. Kira already knew she was wet. The question was if the beast would pick up on her pheromones and take advantage of her. Glancing over her shoulder again, she met it with pleading eyes.

"Oh, fuck! Yeah, juuuust like that!" she squeaked when she felt that tongue lick her ass.

It wasn't just hitting her cheeks this time. It was lapping right through to her asshole, sticking its tongue inside of her and hitting pleasure points she had never even knew she had. No one, man or beast had ever tongued her like this, and she was screaming in pleasure, howling loud enough for anything nearby to catch wind of what was going on.

Arching backwards, she stood on the tips of her toes as they curled in the carnal desires that the cat's coarse, almost vibrating tongue was giving her. She couldn't hold back the moans anymore. Mentally, she couldn't even process something this beautiful, and brought her hand up to her mouth and bit her finger so hard it bled as if that would somehow help bring her back down to earth. It didn't. It only helped long for her to process how great of an orgasm that beast had brought her to just before she fell face first on the ground.

She had blacked out for just a second. Blinking her eyes open, she squirmed just enough to feel the weight of the sabre cat's paw pressing into her back as it sniffed her hair, but she had just enough wiggle room to turn her head and see the pink member sticking out of its groan just above her ass. She met its eyes again. She had gotten way too excited to hold back now and only met her lovers attention with inhuman lust, pressing her ass farther up until the beast's cock was bouncing against her.

"Fuck me already! Come on! Just fuck me! Fuck me please!" she begged.

It didn't need anymore encouraging. It wiggled its butt like cats do and repositioned itself so its pointed, pink cock was angled just right to enter her pussy, and without any hesitation, it buried its way up to the hilt and mewled with pleasure. Kira met it with a howl of her own. As if in response, the sabre cat started pounding its hips against her, slapping against her ass.

She almost couldn't breath. With the weight on her back and the biggest cock she had ever felt slapping its way into her womb, the only thing she could manage were breathy moans with each thrust. It was nice and rhythmic too. Animals don't try to please their partners or selfishly focus on their own pleasure, and they have ten times the amount of stamina than any human could possibly meet up with. It was instinctive. The sabre cat only wanted to breed, and nothing else, so it thrust into her with the same pace every time.

It was the greatest thing Kira had ever experienced. It fucked her as hard as possible, rolling its hips quickly and forcefully without ever breaking its rhythm, and Kira loved every minute of it. She was filled completely. She didn't have to bother with "right there" or "just like that," and with the beastial way it forced itself on her and took what it wanted from her, she knew nothing else in that moment than being dominated. She was plaything for the sabre cat. She was nothing more than his cock sleeve, his fuck toy, his pocket pussy, and she had no choice other than to submit to it. Her body wouldn't have let her fight it even if it wanted to.

She came over and over and over, and the beast fucked her until the sun went down, but it just wasn't done yet. Any time anything else came close, it would give them one harsh roar and they'd run off, whether it was just a pack of wolves, or another group of spiders. Around her 25th orgasm, a giant stayed for a while and masturbated, covering the crater in slippery cum before running off with its mammoths.

After awhile, the sabre cat wanted to change positions. It pulled out from her, giving Kira a second to breath before slapping her side, making her roll over. She watched the thing with fearful fascination. It sniffed her body some more, this time more excitedly than when it had started, and licked off all of the sweat it had created on her before getting to her sore pussy. Kira's throat was sore from all the moaning, but it didn't give her any other choice. It began licking her pussy the same way it had licked her asshole before. Instinctively, she laced her hands in its fur and it growled with her as she lout a silent scream, her eyes bulging out of her head and her back arching so far it threatened to break.

"L… lick me… please more… lick more…" she whimpered. She was barely able to make a coherent sentence, but as if it understood her, it dug its tongue deeper into her hole and lapped up all her juices as she came again.

As she closed her eyes and tried to catch her breath, the sabre cat stopped all of a sudden. She didn't care. The thing could rip her throat out for all she cared because getting killed after getting fucked like that seemed like the perfect death in her mind, so she brought her hands up to her lips, waiting for the inevitable.

That didn't come, though. It kept nudging and slapping her, rolling further and further to one side until it wrapped its teeth around her head and lifted her up as gently as it could. Then, she felt cold stone hitting her back. Opening her eyes, she saw that she was propped up against one of the rocks she had knocked over with her dragon shout, and yipped when the sabre cat jumped on top of her, paws on either side. Was it… it was still hard?!

She smiled weakly. As it wiggled its butt to reposition its cock for her, she gave out one weak phrase.

"You like my pussy, Master? Is it good for you?" she said. It was odd. The words came so naturally to her.

She couldn't make a single noise when the cock impaled her, only sighing in pure bliss as it continued to fuck her. The sounds echoed in her ears as if so far away. She could hear it grunting, feel its fur tickling her thighs as they wrapped around the cat's waist, propped up on its hips. Gripping its fur, she buried her face into its chest.

The sabre cat made her think that her only place in life was to be a cock slut for all the beasts in the world, and she felt completely at home and at peace with that thought. She would become the beast's mate. She would forever give herself over to the cocks of the wild and find no shame in it since it was the place she truly belonged.

The sabre cat finally came, roaring in triumph. White cum spilled out of her pussy and onto the ground around her, spurting forth due to the sheer amount of it being too much for her poor pussy to hold. Finally, it stopped. Just as the sun was starting to rise over the mountains, Kira's feline lover relaxed onto her chest and started dozing off.

"You were the greatest fuck I've ever had," Kira said, kissing its paw.

Then, she summoned all of the magicka within her into a single, powerful fireball that she shoved down its throat, blowing its head off and sending it flying into the crater.

"Unfortunately, I have work to do," she finished.

After the thing had cum and stopped pounding her like the bitch she thought she was, she finally got a moment to breathe. It had stopped dominating her. It gave her time to realize that she wasn't just that thing's slut and reminded her that she had actual work to do as the Dragonborn. She had finally come to her senses.

She had to take several minutes before she was finally able to rise to her feet, and even then, she was barely able to walk, but she rose up and began meditating. It would take awhile for her to summon enough magicka to access her Mystic Inventory, and she needed to be dressed and armed now before anything else decided to come and get a piece of her. It wasn't like she wouldn't enjoy it if they did.

The problem would be that she wouldn't want to stop.


	5. Futa Susanne the Wicked x Shahvee

**Book 5: Futa!Susanne the Wicked x Shahvee**

Equal rights weren't a very common thing in Windhelm, and their activists were usually shunned. Susanne the Wicked, for instance, was one such girl who tried desperately to help the lives of the dark elves and argonians by trying to improve their relationships with the local nords, but this almost never ended well. Susanne was used to having people stare at her like they wanted to kill her. Some, like Calcelmo, even looked like they might actually go through with it, and really, why wouldn't they want her dead? A beautiful nord girl with wide birthing hips, triple D cup breasts, and still having a body as tight as hers? Throw in her blonde hair and blue eyes, and you've got the perfect nord girl. There was not a single true son or daughter of Skyrim that would want a girl like associating with the lesser races.

Really, the only reason she fought for equality was because she wanted her fetish to become acceptable. Argonians were the best lays. Somehow, as if evolution demanded it, their bodies had slowly changed over time to be more appealing to the humans that ruled over them, the air sacs they use to breathe underwater moving to their chests to copy a human woman's tits and their asses becoming plump and fatty to control buoyancy. That, and their scales were nice and smooth. Get them turned on enough, and the girl's arousal and the guy's precum were the right kind of lubed and slimey for the best type of sex.

Susanne was definitely Wicked, that's for sure. Everyone saw her as a devout follower of Dibella, trying to promote love amongst everyone, and this was true to an extent, but really it was a cover for her more debased nature. She was really a follower of Sanguine. Not only was she a purely devout zelout of his debauchery, or maybe it was because of her loyalty that her god himself felt it necessary to equip her with a powerful weapon of his will.

Susanne was a proud member of the Daedric Prince Sanguine's futanari race. In other words, she was blessed by the dark god with other worldly beauty and a massive dick dangling between her legs that she could use to plow any man or woman she wished. Even being in her presence was a turn on. The debaucherous futanari were blessed with an illusory aura that made everyone around them aroused, all of existence becoming more erotic and all eyes would fall on them, would fall on Susanne, as they picked from the litter of willing sex slaves for their pleasure. Most of the women in Windhelm knew of her secret but were cursed to be unable to tell the truth of Susanne's Wicked nature. After all, it would be a real mess if the men in Windhelm found that most of their children were actually her bastard spawn.

Even if Susanne wasn't a futa, it would have been easy to get their wives to cheat on them with her because even though most mortal woman love a good cock, they love being pleasured even more, and no man knew how to pleasure a woman like another woman did. Most women were already subtly attracted to their own sex anyway. Throw in a massive and beautiful cock like hers and Susanne was almost always drowning in pussy.

Even so, there wasn't a single human alive who could match an argonian pussy and Susanne was craving some of that sweet lizardy pink as she left from Candlehearth for the night. In her tavern girl outfit, it was almost impossible to hide her erection. Fortunately, most people don't expect to see a woman walking around with a raging hard on, so it was pretty easy to hide it from the tavern patrons from that alone, but at her size, she had to either sit or stand strategically throughout the night or risk getting her secret exposed.

Wrapping her cloak around her as tightly as possible, she hurried past the guards keeping watch over the docks. It was an easy position for them. Not really preferable given that it was outside the walls, but there weren't many complaints considering the laws protecting the dock workers from having their earnings stolen, being assaulted, or anything else that one would expect a guard to protect them from didn't have to be enforced. Cold? Sure. Easy? Oh, definitely. This was the most kush job in the entire Stormcloak army since they didn't have to do anything. If nothing else, they were a legal mafia.

Susanne was lucky she was a nord, but tried to stay as far out of sight from the guards as possible given her reputation. This was a lawless no man's land. There was a good chance that if the guards got her alone and out of sight, it wouldn't end well for her just because they could get away with it.

She ducked the down the road, keeping watch for a particular argonian she knew well. Lining the streets were prostitutes of all shapes, sizes, and genders, dressed up in the sluttiest outfits they could find to try to boost their sales, but this girl wasn't among them. The stalls selling rotten fruit and moldy meat had merchants practically begging for sales, but none of the merchants were who Susanne was looking for either, and fortunately, even the literal beggars didn't have familiar face among them.

Well, if Susanne was being honest, they had many familiar faces among them. Many, many, plenty of familiar faces, and many of them either begged her for coin or propositioned her for another good time, but nevertheless, none of them were the familiar face she was looking for.

She must have gotten a job. It made sense for her to work with the ships and their cargo, the most desired jobs among this second class trash due to its hefty pay, since she was so nice, well-educated, intelligent, and charismatic. It was part of why Susanne fell for that shapely tail of hers. After passing through the second gate and entering the quay, Susanne went straight for the closest ship she could find and spied the lizardfolk taking care of the shipment, trying to find a particular set of green scales.

This girl was gorgeous. Argonians had evolved to closely resemble humans, and she was as close as they come. She was the only argonian that Susanne had ever seen that didn't have either horns, fins, or feathers popping out of their heads, her skull being as round and smooth as a normal human's save for her jutting, bestial jaw. Her scales were so light green that they were almost yellow, as close as possible to human skin. She was slender, but even her more sexual features were closer to a beautiful human woman's with a plump ass and giant E cup tits which were almost unnatural when compared to her slender waist.

Much to Susanne's chagrin, she had to admit that if this particular girl were human, she would have had a better body than Susanne could ever hope to possess.

"Shahvee!" Susanne yelled, hopping on the wet stone and waving over the other workers so her argonian lover could see her. Through the nightly darkness, Shahvee had to squint to see who was calling her, but when she saw her, she gently put down what she was working on and ran over, crashing into Susanne with a tight hug.

"Angel! It is good to see you!" Shahvee said, unconsciously wrapping her tail around the smaller girl's waist.

"Oof!" Susanne grunted from the impact, taking a second to get her wits back, laugh it off, and pat Shahvee on the small of her back, "It's good to see you too, my scaly friend. Why do you call me Angel?"

Shahvee pulled back with a confused look and gestured to everything around her.

"Do you not see, Angel?" she insisted in her raspy voice, "The lives of so many of my egg mates have greatly improved because of all you have done to make the nords treat us more kindly."

Susanne did look around. She had already surveyed the entire port when she was trying to find Shahvee, and all she saw was poverty, famine, and disease. This was better?

"Shahvee, stop talking for a second, OK?" Susanne said frustratedly.

Shahvee blinked and stepped back from her friend, choosing to remain silent. She watched Susanne closely, waiting to hear what she had to say, but Susanne continued to hold her hands up to her mouth as if trying to hold back her anger, breathing slowly. After awhile, Susanne's hands started moving slowly downwards. Shahvee was watching her curiously, keeping a close eye on her hands as she rolled them over her own breasts cupping them, then sliding her hands down her abdomen until her cloak gently opened, revealing a long and shapely leg.

The fluorescent yellow pods on Shahvee's face glowed in a blush as she watched Susanne's seductive dance. When her cloak gave way to her leg, Susanne slightly bent forward, giving more of a view for the argonian in front of her as she slid her hands along her legs, moving inwards until passing over her crotch. Before Shahvee could realize she was licking her lips in anticipation, her eyes leering at Susanne's pussy, the Wicked Girl bent forward even further, but this time it was more cute and teasing than the blatantly erotic dance from a second ago, despite the fact that her tits were now pushing out of her low cut tavern uniform.

"Are you doing OK, Shahvee?" Susanne asked with an evil smile.

"I am… well," Shahvee insisted after a bit of hesitation.

"Are you sure?" Susanne asked, stepping closer to her.

"I am perfectly fine. There is nothing wrong with me, if that's what you're-"

Shahvee was promptly shut up by Susanne's lips pressing against her mouth. To call the place where she spoke her "lips" would be an overstatement, and because of this, Susanne's kiss was clunky and awkward, more smashing her face against hers rather than kissing. Shahvee instinctively leaned into her though. Her hands found their way on Susanne's hips and pulled her closer, doing what she could with her extended mouth to kiss the girl back, even slipping her a bit of her writhing tongue before Susanne hurriedly pulled away.

Susanne's eyes were closed tightly. She was blushing and trying to hide her smile by bringing her hand up to her mouth embarrassedly, and disappointing Shahvee with the motion. She wanted more. As if the will wasn't her own, Shahvee wanted to pull her in close, kiss her more, then throw her on the nearest bed and have her way with her. Her pussy was beginning to itch.

"Follow me," Susanne said, then quickly turned and speed walked off.

Shahvee followed her at a close enough distance to let people know they were together, but not what they were up to. She didn't touch her, or grope her like she wanted to. Instead, the two walked in comfortable silence, waltzing next to one another like any other friends would do, and casually popped inside the warehouse. No one even paid them any mind. Again, it was the fact that nobody expected to see anything why they didn't see two intruders breaking into private storage.

There was no one around. Shahvee didn't hesitate to grab Susanne's hips from behind and pull her into her own waist, nibbling on the nape of her neck and letting her tongue lap at her skin lightly. Shahvee rolled her hips against her ass. Her slimy arousal was starting to chafe the worker's dregs she was wearing, but she just couldn't help herself, letting her hands drift upwards and play with Susanne's hefty tits, rolling them firmly but gently.

Both of the girls started to moan. They were quiet about it, but they were both very clear about what they both wanted, Shahvee starting to press harder against Susanne's ass and Susanne pressing her hands against her lover's so she'd play with her tits harder. It wasn't until Shahvee's hands started to drift towards Susanne's crotch that Susanne broke away.

"Not yet," she ordered, then hurried off through the aisles of foreign and exotic merchandise.

Shahvee gripped Susanne's hand and ran off with her. Both girls giggled devilishly at the vile acts they were about to commit, and in a small, very secluded corner behind several stacked boxes and neatly organized rugs, Susanne finally turned around and gave Shahvee another kiss, wrapping her arms tightly around her shoulders.

Shahvee shoved Susanne against the wall.

"You're not getting away this time," she growled.

"I could say the same to you," Susanne mewled back and they kissed again.

Shahvee's claws gripped her lover's blonde hair tightly, pulling as much as she dared without hurting the girl and was greeted by an encouraging moan. Against the wall, Susanne arched her hips. She started rolling her crotch against Shahvee's own as if dancing on her lap, one hand finding its way on the crate next to her head which Shahvee didn't hesitate to pin down.

Shahvee could have sworn she felt a bulge down there, not that it mattered. There were plenty of futanari back in Black Marsh, and if Susanne had a dick, it wouldn't have been a deal breaker, just as much as it wouldn't have been at all surprising to her for someone with the title of "wicked" being a practitioner of Sanguine's Kamesutra. As if to encourage her, Shahvee snuck one leg in between hers and started rubbing her core, making Susanne moan even more.

Shahvee used one hand to pin both of Susanne's above her head, kissing down her neck until finally dropping her cloak with her free hand and ripping open her bodice. Using her slimy tendril of a tongue, she lapped at her nipples. Susanne bit down on her lip. She had to keep herself from outright screaming from the tentacle pleasure on her tits, and when she got control over herself, she let her mind go numb with ecstasy. Shahvee expertly used her hand to fondle her tits and her tongue to play with her nipples. She bit lightly on the sensitive skin, and with her fangs, cut slightly into, the pain bringing out a more carnal desire in Susanne.

It wasn't until Shahvee used her thigh to spread her legs that Susanne finally lost control. She began struggling against Shahvee's bestial grip as the woman let her hand travel down her stomach and in between her legs, gripping her bulge with her full palm, and not being surprised by the futanari dick under her skirt, starting playing with them immediately. Susanne whined desperately. Shahvee was just strong enough to keep her pinned while she peeled her dick out from her panties and began stroking it. Shahvee watched with fascination as Susanne closed her eyes from the motion, her moans turning into breathy gasps while she continued to move her hand back and forth.

Suddenly, Shahvee stopped stroking. Susanne whined from the loss of her touch, but then opened her eyes and saw that her hand had plunged down her own pants, masturbating her pussy furiously as if she needed to get own release before continuing, but listening to the quiet, raspy moans, she could tell the argonian was only just getting started.

Shahvee kept eye contact with Susanne as she pulled her now slimy hands from her pussy. She held them up for Susanne to see, tapping her fingers together to show how wet her hands had become with the sticky aphrodisiac before going back to stroking Susanne's cock. Susanne's eyes pulsed out of her skull. With the lube soaking her dick, Shahvee's hands gently squeezed and stroked her sensitive skin, and she threw herself forward into the motion. Susanne arched her back so hard she almost snapped in half. This time, she wasn't able to hold back her screams and it was only a very short time before ropes of white cum stained the floor underneath them.

She took a second to breathe. Shahvee slowed her motion to be kind to her post-orgasm sensitivity, but it was just this opening she needed to reverse positions and get Shahvee pinned against the wall.

Susanne kissed Shahvee again and pulled back with wild eyes, a lovely green tail wrapping around her calf as if it was another tentacle like Shahvee's tongue. She tore off Shahvee's dregs like a wild saber cat. Shahvee did the same to her tavern outfit but was only able to drop the dress around Susanne's ankles, keeping on the armlet, necklace, and bangles, before Susanne pulled her leg up, looping her arm under her knee. On one foot, Shahvee grabbed Susanne's shoulders and watched as she positioned herself to her dripping hole. Shahvee was expecting her to thrust herself in down to the hilt, but was surprised to feel her slowly pushing herself in, giving her time to adjust.

Shahvee dug her claws into Susanne's back out of impulse. Her dick felt so good that she was already losing her mind, and that mind break was made much worse by Susanne moving her hips so damn slowly to get Shahvee used to the feeling of her being inside her. However, that didn't last long. As soon as Susanne felt she was ready, she started slamming her hips against hers, thrusting her fucking meat dick into Shahvee like a wild animal.

Susanne leaned into Shahvee and kissed her. As she thrust her hips into Shahvee's pussy, the tip of her dick tapping a few times against her cervix as painfully erotic as that was, she slid her body against her. She slapped her tits around with her own. They rolled against one another, their nipples poking against one another and adding pleasure to their entire bodies as well as their groins. Shahvee felt her abdomen tightening up. She wasn't anywhere close to cumming, but as Susanne nibbled her neck and kissed along her jawline in addition to everything else, it felt as though she was right on the verge of it until the entire experience was like one everlasting orgasm. She could only imagine what it would be like when she would finally squirt.

Suddenly, Susanne pulled back, but before Shahvee could protest, she had dropped to her knees and pulled Shahvee's hips to her face by her ass. Comfortably, Shahvee put her hands on Susanne's head. Instinctively, she started clawing her way through her hair while she met her lusty eyes, the smaller girl smiling up to her sweetly before throwing her face in between her thighs.

It was a miracle no one heard them. Sure, they were the only ones in a giant warehouse and it was close to midnight, but the walls weren't exactly paper thin, and at this point, Shahvee had gotten loud. She was sure she wouldn't have a voice the next morning with how loudly she was screaming.

Susanne rolled her tongue all along Shahvee's surprisingly human looking pussy lips. She slid the tip along the sides, kissed the top of it and flicked her tongue rapidly against her clit, even risking a bite here and there to keep her on her toes. Shahvee's toes were curling with the motion, and she couldn't help but pull Susanne closer even if it meant suffocating her. Susanne got an idea just then, and while continuing to roll her tongue as deeply inside Shahvee as she could possibly manage, she pulled one leg over her shoulder, and she started screaming as the added comfort allowed her to enjoy the pleasure even more.

Shahvee had to bite her finger tightly to keep herself quite. Rather, she wasn't just keeping herself quiet, but this was the only way she could keep herself sane as she soaked Susanne in her slime lest she choose to enslave herself to the girl.

Susanne took a moment to wrap both of her entire arms around the leg she had over her shoulder. She passionately kissed along the inside of her thighs, strongly licking upwards for a brief moment, then continuing to kiss and lick up her thigh until she was back to center before making Shahvee drop her leg. That was what did it. Shahvee threw her head back and pulled Susanne's head further toward her pussy as she reared her head back in a silent scream, her pussy shooting out her slime with her powerful climax.

She was dangerously close to passing out from the ecstasy, post-orgasm. Her eyes were closed tightly as stars danced across the back of her eyelids while she tried to catch her breath, and she was only vaguely aware of Susanne dropping her leg to the ground as she stood. Finding the strength to blink her way through the delirium, she saw her taking one of the carpets next to them and laying it down before coming over and gently kissing her on the lips.

They both wrapped their arms around one another lovingly. They were both so tender in their embrace, letting their sweat mix together as they reveled in the warmth of each other's body, hugging one another closely.

That's when Susanne pushed Shahvee on her hands and knees. Shahvee's tail flicked upwards in both surprise and arousal, giving Susanne a perfect opening for her to fuck her like a dog. Her ass was propped up in the right position for it. Looking back timidly, Shahvee swayed her hips from side to side to show that Susanne was welcome to do with her as she pleased, that she would submit to her as she desired.

Then, Susanne dropped to her knees behind her. Licking one hand and using the other to grip the base of her tail tightly, eliciting a moan in its own right, Susanne started rubbing Shahvee's pussy roughly. Shahvee moaned. It wasn't much, especially just after she came was still sore from the climax, but it was enough to make her squirm and let her tongue drape out of the side of her mouth, getting her ready once more. She started dancing her hips with the motion. Once again, she could feel that familiar tightening in her stomach and found herself almost begging for more, getting hot with desire as she started craving that cock inside of her again.

"Please fuck me, Angel!" she pleaded, "Fuck me sweet little pussy like your pet! Like your bitch! Treat me like your baby cock sleeve! I need it! I NEED IT!"

Susanne took the prompting readily. After cumming and getting her wet again, she slid into Shahvee's pussy easily, thrusting down to the hilt this time and making Shahvee's jaw drop, making shoot her head into the air and lock her arms. Susanne pumped her hips naturally at first, starting with a casual motion, but when Shahvee was ready, that's when the real fun began.

Susanne propped one leg up for more strength and control and grabbed the base of Shahvee's tail with one hand before fucking her raw. Her other hand found its way on her ass. Lightly, she spanked it and rolled her hands tightly over the soft scales, groping her just as hard as she fucked her. Shahvee's tail had its own fun, too. Unconsciously, Shahvee rolled her tail lightly over Susanne's face, and gave out a high pitched squeal when she took the thing her mouth.

Shahvee started pushing back against the woman fucking her. She tried to pump with the motion while her mouth soaked her tail, but her mind was too far gone to keep the rhythm, so she dropped herself to the ground and started thrusting her tongue further down Susanne's mouth, soaking it heavily with her saliva. She deepthroated several inches and didn't even gag. When Shahvee pulled her tail out, she let out a loud gasp, making Shahvee's pussy twitch so hard that she had no choice but to bury her face into the rug, finally low enough to be truly submissive.

She wasn't without her tricks, though. She reached her tail around Susanne's waist and rolled her over her ass a few times, flicking and teasing her opening. In response, Susanne whined and slapped both hands on her ass. Shahvee let out a gasp of her own and moaned with the pleasure of the gods thrusting into her, their hands fondling her ass like their trophy and slamming their dicks into her for their glory. That's when Shahvee penetrated Susanne's ass.

Susanne lost control again. Instinctively, she leaned over Shahvee's back, pushing her tail to the side as she looped her arms around the argonian's chest and roughly fondled her tits. While Shahvee plunged her tail in and out of her ass, Susanne could only lose herself to the pleasure and grip onto something for dear life, and with Shahvee's tits being as soft as Dibella's own, she couldn't stop herself from groping them so hard they might bruise.

Both of them were drooling as they continued to fuck. Shahvee's voice was lost as her core started feeling hot and tight, telling her that another climax was close, and it was only coming quicker as Susanne started thrusting her cock into her recklessly, her own orgasm coming just as fast. They both let out wild roars as they both came at the same time. Shahvee's slime squirt out of her pussy, making it easy for the gallons of cum Susanne shot into her to fill her up and spill out anything that couldn't fit. The rug they had been fucking on was definitely ruined.

Susanne pulled out and they both collapsed into one another, looping their legs together as they pulled each other close, snuggling in the cold Skyrim air. They could have fallen asleep right then. It would have been the perfect end to their night together after that kind of wild hot sex, but they couldn't stay there forever. The crew would come in the morning. Once the merchant saw that his product had been ruined by an argonian and a woman with a cock bigger than his, they wouldn't hesitate to execute them. This was Windhelm after all.

They both sat up and smiled at one another jokingly, having a silent agreement that this was the case, then stood up and started getting dressed.

"That was fucking amazing," Susanne said as she threw her dress over her body.

"I can't believe it," Shahvee said with a smile and shake of her head, "A futa in our city. Why didn't you tell me of this sooner? If I had known, we could have skipped months of foreplay."

"Hey, don't look at me," Susanne said with a wicked smirk, "I just do what the dick tells me to. You're a great friend, but the time just didn't seem right to pull you aside and fuck you senseless until now."

They were both dressed now and held one another again. Shahvee leaned down and gave Susanne a quick kiss on her forehead before cupping her chin and making her look in her eyes.

"Now that that time has passed, just say the word, and you can have me," she said, "I have no problem being the servant of one of Sanguine's daedric heroes."

"I wouldn't call myself a hero," Susanne said, then bumped her hip off of hers and started sassily walking off, "I'll see you tomorrow!"

Shahvee watched her leave and waited for a few moments before doing the same. Angel was a fool. Whether it was because she was a trusted friend of hers, a chosen warrior of Sanguine, or because of all she did for the nonhuman races in Windhelm, she was definitely a hero to Shahvee, and she patted her stomach, she knew she would be a hero to their children as well. Futa were rumored to be very fertile, and after that much cum, it was clearly a valid rumor. There was no doubt in her mind that she would start bearing eggs very soon, and probably a lot of them, and if the rumors about the futanari sex drive were true too, then it was very likely that many of the children in Windhelm were hers.

Shahvee was honored to be counted among Susanne the Wicked's breeding stock. It was unfortunate that she didn't know about the power hungry eyes that were watching every step she took on the way home, a knife curling around their dirty hands. The graveyard wasn't safe. In the morning, there would be quite a sight outside of Windhelm's hall of the dead, and almost all of the women in the city would mourn the day their favorite lover was murdered.


End file.
